Skulduggery Pleasant: The Final Chapter
by MicroAppleInc
Summary: Has Lord Vile and Darquesse Finally met their match? Read the first chapter of my short FanFic, please Review and give ideas and ways to improve:)


I stood starring down at my mother's grave, the memory of Argeddions releasing Darquesse and my mother's untimely death. When I had found out I ran to the accelerator and used it on myself. If anyone found out, I'd be dead. My bonebreaking skills far exceeded what was normal. Instead of a touch I could just break the bone with a thought. My ancient heritage had also played a part in how easy it was to learn bonebreaking. My mother was a decedent of the last ancient which left me as a powerful adept. My parents had known my true name since I was born and sealed it. I had figured it out recently but refused to use the power as it was the same power that killed my mum. My father stood beside me and waited. "I know my true name." I revealed. He stared at me as if dumbfounded by this knowledge. The accelerator had increased all my abilities and when I found out my true name, my power grew to beyond Darquesse.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"Just before the funeral, a voice in my head told me it and then it disappeared." I replied. He looked at me then decided to act rationally. He surrounded me with fire thinking it could contain me. I blew out the fire like candles on a birthday cake. I glanced at my dad and watched his leg break. I walked away.

I sat at home on the sofa waiting for my dad to come back. When he opened the door I apologised then waited until he said something back. "I may have acted irrationally but what you did was not only wrong but amazing." He said limping towards the sofa.

"I'm going to go and find something; I don't know when I'll be back." I replied and left the house. I had reached the age of 21, the age in which the surge occurs. I would not receive the surge though as I know my true name, therefore I could use any and all types of magic.

I walked blissfully towards the sanctuary in Roarhaven and waited until someone noticed me. I followed them into the building and waited even longer before he asked what I wanted. "I need to see the elders," I said.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know who Darquesse is and I know how to stop her." I revealed. His face went white and he fetched the elders. I stood in awe as three elders stood before me. Not Ravel, Ghastly and Madame Mist, But Darquesse, Lord Vile and Loretta. Loretta was only the latest addition to Darquesse team. Rumours were that she used to be China Sorrows. I glanced nervously at the wall and waited.

"You know your true name." Darquesse said in a voice of a young girl maybe 19.

"I know you're Valkyrie." I replied. She looked surprised but waited. "Why haven't you killed thousands of people?"

"I don't want to, yet." She replied.

"But all this power and you are flanked by Skulduggery who may I say is doing an impressive job of trying to escape and China who wants nothing than to protect you. Yet you waste it all keeping these pathetic mages alive?" I responded.

"I have many friends as Valkyrie, she still influences me." She replied almost angry.

"I thought you would have been able to silence the voice with the amount of power of you have." I said.

"She's powerful too, and if she ever finds out how to use my power without me, I'll be in trouble." She sighed. I watched as my thoughts changed to bones breaking and her as the target. She scowled at me and directed Lord Vile to attack. China stayed back and began drawing symbols around Darquesse to protect her. I dodged shadow spiked and fired them back at him, into his sub conscious. He grabbed his head as black ink began to leak. I smiled and resumed by bone breaking powers on Darquesse. The symbols were useless. Darquesse had no time to heal but I had the perfect chance to drive her away. I pushed Darquesse into Valkyries subconscious and brought Valkyrie back. I looked over and saw Ghastly Bespoke standing there watching Lord Vile return to Skulduggery and China escaped into the shadows.

"They should learn to never let their guard down." I said to Ghastly as I waited for them to return.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I brought them back, and now you know the big secret." I replied with a smile.

"My dearest friends are lying on the floor unconscious because you hide their darker side from themselves?" He asked.

"Yes, but not for long. Darquesse will return with Lord Vile, and I'll be here to stop them." I replied.


End file.
